


last dance

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yabu has plans for every single kilogram of Takaki.





	last dance

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

The headboard bangs loudly against the wall, but it’s okay because Yabu lives alone. Even if he didn’t, it would take more than that to deter him from his goal, which is to get Takaki on his back and undressed as soon as possible.

Once accomplished, however, Yabu leans back on his heels, eyes raking over the sight before him. For all of his teasing, particularly the weight jabs, he loves Takaki’s body, its broad frame as well as all the fleshy spots. Those are the spots that are the most sensitive, anyway, so Yabu never wants them to go away, because then Takaki won’t squirm and gasp and flush at his touch anymore.

“Cold,” Takaki mumbles, because he’s still a brat at twenty-three and he knows as well as Yabu does that the temperature isn’t why his nipples are pebbled.

Yabu bumps one in retaliation as he drags his fingers down Takaki’s chest, around the sides and back up to Takaki’s arms, which he easily lures up past Takaki’s wild mess of hair and pins behind his head.

“You gonna tie me up?” Takaki asks, eyes challenging like he actually plans on struggling, and Yabu just smirks at him.

“I don’t have to,” he replies, nails tracing the insides of both arms on the way back down, making Takaki shudder beautifully beneath him. “You’ll be good and lie still for me, right?”

Maybe not completely still, he mentally amends as his fingers skim Takaki’s ribs and Takaki jerks from side to side, choking on his breath, but at least he doesn’t move his arms. Yabu notices Takaki gripping onto his own hands as Yabu’s touch drifts lower, to the V of Takaki’s hips and to the middle where they meet at the thin trail of hair that leads down to where Takaki is fully hard, tip wet.

“Kouta…” Takaki breathes, his abdomen shrinking as he sucks in his air, and Yabu draws along the flesh until Takaki has to let it out.

“Hmm?” Yabu answers casually, like he’s not doing what he’s doing and it’s not incredibly obvious what Takaki wants. He flicks his eyes up to look at Takaki’s, dark and intense, and doesn’t bother to hide his smirk as he outlines the soft curves of Takaki’s stomach and pectorals. “What do you want?”

“More,” Takaki tells him in this low, husky voice, back arching as Yabu gently pinches both nipples. “Put your hands all over me.”

Yabu groans at that, leaning forward to hover over Takaki’s body while he drags his knuckles down the sides, making Takaki squirm again. He lowers his mouth to Takaki’s stretched-out neck and gets close enough to hiss against the skin without touching it. “Just my hands?”

A moan tears from Takaki’s throat like he’d been holding it back, even though he doesn’t have to. It sends a shiver down Yabu’s spine that pointedly reminds him he’s still fully dressed, erection straining his jeans and not giving him nearly enough friction as he lightly presses his lips to Takaki’s neck and drags them down. His hands drop with them, reaching back around to grab fistfuls of Takaki’s bare ass, then lower to his thighs, which automatically part as Yabu makes his way back around to the insides.

“Answer me,” Yabu says quietly, pulling back when he gets to Takaki’s nipple to blow cool air onto it. “I have no problem just touching you with my hands.”

“Take off your fucking clothes and get on top of me,” Takaki growls in Kansai-ben, though the only bite is in his voice as he continues to squeeze his own hands behind his head. “Wanna feel you closer.”

Yabu’s already pulling his shirt over his head as he leans up, quickly shucking his jeans and boxers to press his skin against Takaki’s. Takaki isn’t cold at all; in fact, he’s rather warm as Yabu returns to his prior post, kneading the muscles of Takaki’s hamstrings while mouthing back up to Takaki’s neck. “Close enough?”

“For now.”

Yabu chuckles as he parts his lips, feeling Takaki shudder against him in at least three different places as he licks the underside of Takaki’s jaw. Takaki lifts his knees, pinning Yabu between them and lining them up just long enough for Yabu to groan at the contact before lifting his hips. “What happened to lying still for me?”

“ _Touch me_ ,” Takaki whines, his breath coming fast like they were already doing it, his skin tinted pink all the way down to his chest.

“You’re not bound,” Yabu says casually, trailing his fingers back up Takaki’s arms to briefly lace both of their hands together before bringing one of his back down to touch Takaki’s face. The muscles twitch under his fingertips, which drifts from Takaki’s cheeks down his jaw and back up to his brow bone, then across his eyes when he closes them invitingly. “You can do it yourself.”

Takaki’s eyes flutter open and fix Yabu with an unimpressed stare. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

“Maybe,” Yabu replies, continuing the path down Takaki’s throat and collarbones while his other hand strokes Takaki’s hair. “I’d rather make you so desperate for it that you can’t stop yourself.”

Takaki inhales sharply, but his eyes don’t leave Yabu’s. “As long as you stay close.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Yabu promises, nuzzling his face into Takaki’s neck and sliding his arms around Takaki’s shoulders in an intimate embrace. “We have all night.”

He punctuates his words with a small kiss to Takaki’s jugular, which has Takaki leaning his head back in blatant invitation for more. Yabu obliges, his hands wandering as he presses his lips all over Takaki’s throat, traveling down the outside of Takaki’s body and then back up his chest, using both palms to map all of the bumps and crevices to memory.

Takaki shudders everywhere Yabu touches him, cock twitching with each one. Yabu feels it against his belly as he leans down to cover Takaki’s body with his, off-center enough that neither one can really get any relief. One hand grabs Takaki’s ass to hold him still, which has an adverse effect of Takaki wrapping his legs right around Yabu’s waist, keeping him right where he is.

“Want you,” Takaki breathes, needlessly as every ounce of his body is screaming for it, thighs quivering when Yabu’s fingers trail up one. Takaki gets in one good grind upward before Yabu stops him again, smearing precome along Yabu’s hip that has his own arousal soaring. “I’ve been good, Kouta, please.”

“You really haven’t,” Yabu replies, but he still reaches for the bottle of lube already set to the side. Takaki’s breaths become audible as Yabu’s fingers return slick, teasing the crease between Takaki’s thigh and groin before sliding one lone finger up the length of his cock. That earns a beautiful noise, which has Yabu lowering his touch to tease Takaki’s balls as well.

Watching Takaki jerk and squirm from his ministrations is hotter than Yabu expects it to be, spending a little more time lightly drifting his fingers between Takaki’s legs. He even kisses his way down Takaki’s chest, so slowly that Takaki’s already whimpering by the time he gets halfway, but then he gives the head of Takaki’s cock a quick lick before pushing himself right back up. Takaki just stares at him, biting his lip as his body reacts involuntarily, face twitching under Yabu’s eyes.

“You really like this,” Yabu observes, gasping along with Takaki as his touch drops lower to where Takaki’s body is already clenching for him. “You gonna come all over yourself if I touch you here?”

Takaki shakes his head so fast that his hair flies into his face, which Yabu rushes to clear with his other hand. “I’m not a teenager anymore, Kouta.”

“No, you’re not,” Yabu agrees, circling the rim a few times before pushing a finger inside. Now he’s the one who’s impatient, but Takaki’s body opens for him easily, allowing a second and even a third until Takaki is thrashing beneath him, still grabbing onto his own hands behind his head like they were restrained there. “You’re holding out longer than I thought you would.”

Takaki doesn’t answer, but his face looks smug in between the twists of pleasure, at least until Yabu pulls out his fingers and presses the head of his cock where Takaki is stretched and ready for him. “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Takaki hisses, hips lifting like he’s trying to take Yabu in on his own.

All at once Yabu decides there’s been enough teasing and gives Takaki what he wants, burying himself in one thrust and groaning into Takaki’s shoulder. He can feel Takaki tightening around him, letting out a faint noise with each breath, which gets louder when Yabu starts to move. His hands don’t stop by any means, continuing to splay all over Takaki’s body and grab onto whatever flesh they find, gripping onto his hips and sides and sliding up to his arms to lace their fingers together again.

This puts his face right over Takaki’s and Yabu pries his eyes open long enough to find Takaki squinting up at him, licking his lips as he moans with each thrust, and Yabu gives into the pull to lean down and kiss him. Takaki kisses back immediately, fingers squeezing each other over Takaki’s head as Yabu tilts his head and deepens their kiss, losing his mind to the accumulation of everything between them.

Each touch of their tongues together has Yabu snapping his hips more sharply, pulling a string of grunts from his throat that die on Takaki’s lips, but neither one of them can keep it up for very long. Their lips break apart but Yabu doesn’t go anywhere, breathing Takaki’s air as he tugs their hands down, heavy arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Takaki’s touch takes him higher, creating little puddles of heat all over his back and sides once Takaki regains enough feeling in his fingers. One hand ends up in Yabu’s hair and Yabu didn’t know how much he liked that until right now, arousal spiking with each scrunch. Takaki gets rougher along with Yabu’s thrusts and Yabu knows they’re both reaching their limits, rushing to pry one of Takaki’s hands away from his skin and push it between them.

“Please,” Yabu whispers, and Takaki doesn’t hesitate before wrapping his fingers around his cock, pulling himself off in time with Yabu’s rhythm. “Yuuya…”

Everything gets so much tighter, Takaki’s moans get higher and Yabu’s right there with him, clinging onto the body he loves so much as he reaches his peak. He makes it until Takaki chokes out a mangled version of his first name before letting go, feeling a splash of fluid on his chest as he comes deep inside of Takaki.

His skin still tingles when he can think again, squeezing Takaki in a tight embrace and pressing a kiss to those lips that don’t respond right away. After a few seconds, Takaki kisses back, briefly before letting his head fall back and exhaling a deep sigh.

“Come on,” Yabu says, just as reluctant to get up as Takaki is. “You’ll hurt tomorrow if we don’t take a bath.”

Takaki doesn’t argue, letting Yabu spoil him until they’re both clean and back in bed, all tangled limbs and lazy kisses as they fight to stay awake, hands roaming aimlessly. Takaki’s even more sensitive when he’s sleepy, especially when he’s been worn out as well, and Yabu cherishes every squirm and gasp, even when Takaki whines that it tickles and pokes him back.

It’s so late that it’s early, but neither one wants to sleep away what little time they have left before Yabu has to leave for the airport.


End file.
